


I Could Never Forget You

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	I Could Never Forget You

I Could Never Forget You

Prompt from fullunadulteratedart- A Mavin fic with the song ‘Dream’ by Jim and the Povolos.

Fluff, no sadness despite what the title may imply. ALL THE FLUFFLES!

**_ AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH- _ **

_I'm placing_  
A face to your name   
I can't believe I ran into you again   
Been a long time   
Since I felt this way   
I shouldn't have left   
And kept you so far away

Gavin walked out into the airport terminal, backpack slung over one shoulder and duffle in hand as his eyes scanned the building for a familiar face. There, across the way stood Geoff and Ray, a giant sign that said ‘Vav’ in massive black letters held up in front of them. Gavin smiled and started jogging over, feeling happier and happier as he got closer to them.

It had been two long years since he’d left Austin to stay in England. His mother had gotten very ill and he wanted to be there to look after her while he did strictly editing work for Achievement Hunter. She passed away after only 6 months but Gavin decided to stay in England with his brother and Dan, doing all of the paperwork and trying to sell the house but by the time he’d gotten everything done, he’d managed to use up his money getting the house ready and stayed another year getting together what he needed to move back to Austin.

In that entire time, he’d managed to keep in contact with all the other Achievement Hunters, texting them, calling and skyping as often as possible but the only person he hadn’t spoken a word to was Michael Jones. Not without trying. Gavin messaged him nearly every day, trying to call and catch him on skype but the other man just refused to talk.

Gavin ran the last few metres, pulling both of his friends in for a bone-crushing hug, telling them how much he missed them all. Ray and Geoff filled him in on what had gone on since they’d last talked while they collected the things he’d brought with him and loaded up the car, Geoff telling Gavin that they’d be going back to his place. He’d just gotten off a 15 hour flight after spending three days arguing with the airline, the real estate agency and the government about his visa.

“But, I want to see Michael,” Gavin said, but he looked like he was close to falling asleep anyway. It didn’t take long for Geoff to convince him to just go home and get some rest.

Gavin had all but collapsed into bed when they got home, not bothering getting undressed but couldn’t sleep. All he could think was his friend and he wanted know why he’d cut off all contact with him.

His sleep deprived brain was so busy trying to come up with reasons that it didn’t notice when his bedroom door opened. Or when a body slipped into bed with him. He finally noticed when a pair of warm arms snaked their way around his waist, pulling him flush against someone’s chest. Even after so long away from him, he still recognised Michael’s scent and relaxed, even though he was confused and hurt by his behaviour. Sure the two men weren’t shy about touching each other but it was normally playful wrestling or Michael holding Gavin while the others tickled him.

This was way out of their normal comfort zone.

“Michael...” Gavin said quietly, turning around in his friend’s arms and pressing his hands against Michael’s chest, not to push him away, but to feel his heart beating steadily under his ribs.

“Go back to sleep Gavvy. You’ve had a long couple of days,” Michael replied, rubbing his hand over Gavin’s skin soothingly.

“I just want to know why you wouldn’t talk to me. Did...didn’t you miss me? Did you just forget about me?” Gavin asked with tears in his eyes and Michael gave him an almost offended look, pulling Gavin in closer so the Brit’s head was tucked under his chin.

“Of course I missed you. It just didn’t feel right talking to you through a phone or a computer. I can’t see you through a phone, I can’t touch you through a computer and,” Michael paused, tilting Gavin’s head up a little by the chin so he could look into his tired, hazel eyes. “I can’t kiss you through either of them,” Michael whispered, pressing his lips to Gavin’s in a slow, innocent kiss. Gavin didn’t question why one of his closest friends was kissing him, nor did he question it when he kissed back, arms slipping around the American’s neck loosely as they lay there. Soon Michael started singing softly, his voice lulling Gavin into a deep sleep.

 _And I like you_  
But I don't know why   
I couldn't explain   
Just how I feel inside   
And it's okay   
Let's just keep it this way   
As long as you know   
I won't forget you again.

When Michael heard Gavin’s soft snores, he pressed a kiss to the younger man’s forehead and closed his own eyes, whispering to Gavin before he fell asleep himself.

“I could never forget you.”


End file.
